Jordan Gets High
by Hatori's Assisticant
Summary: Yeah, weird title, I know. But you'll see. Just a stupid cracky oneshot that my plot bunny squeezed outta me.


**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking... STOP WRITING STUPID CRACKY ONESHOTS AND UPDATE **CSLLM**!! But while I was cleaning my bathroom, this plot bunny just smacked me in the face in the form of a Jelly Bunny and refused to go away. So I hope you like it, even if you are fuming with rage right now...

**Disclaimer:** Oban Star Racers and all related characters are property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Thomas Romain.

"MOLLY!" The loud scream rang out through the Earth Team pit on Alwas. Stan, who was standing on the left reactor of the Arrow, dropped his wrench in shock. It landed on Koji's head and he began to run around frantically, screaming something incoherent about "magical flying wrenches from the sky" and "they told me it couldn't happen". Molly swiftly ascended the metal staircase to the living room, paying no heed to the two frantic mechanics and the large bump that was forming on Koji's head. She walked in the bathroom and almost screamed. There stood Don Wei, her manager, standing in front of the sink. That wasn't what scared her, though. It was the large pool of red water in the sink. He turned to her. "What is the meaning of this?!" He opened his fist and in his stained-red, white-gloved hand there was a huge chunk of broken glass. But it didn't look like he cut himself on it. It looked like...

"Nail polish?" she asked, confused. She'd never use nail polish and certainly not this girly shade. "Sir, were you going to paint something?"

"Don't play dumb with me, young lady!" He dropped the glass into the trash can and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. There stood rows and rows of nail polish--red, pink, green, blue, purple, any color you wanted. Even though it kind of made her sick to look at, Molly couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow," she murmered. "Sir, you're really dedicated to this stuff, huh?"

His face began to grow red with anger. "Young lady, why in the world would I have such an expansive collection of women's beauty products in my medicine cabinet?! I know these are yours! And I know that you broke this red trash all over the place in anger after your last race!" Molly was about to open her mouth in protest, when a girlish giggle erupted out of nowhere. She whirled around. Again it came, this time from Jordan's room. She stalked over to it and pushed open the door, only to find...

"Jordan?!" Said gunner was sitting on the floor with a blue blob of jelly in his lap. It smiled up at Molly and Don, and Jordan, following suit, grinned brightly. He held up a bottle of pink nail polish.

"Hi! I was just painting Kiki's nails for her! You wanna help? Oh, I think I knocked over a bottle of red after I took this one out. It didn't break, ri--"

**The next day:**

Stan and Koji (who had recovered soon after he made a phone call to the University of Mechanics back on Earth about how correct his theories were and they should be proud) were trying to keep straight faces as Jordan appeared on the screen. "SHUT UP!" shouted the gunner. The cause of his fury was apparent. His nails were adorned with a rainbow of different colors, along with rhinestones, tiny flowers, miniature enamel butterfly ornaments--you name it, Jordan had it. "Gosh, so I sniffed some engine fluid--I didn't know it was gonna get me high enough to stock the bathroom with this crap!" Molly appeared on the screen and shook her head.

"You're an idiot," she started, and was about to continue her rant when, to her surprise, Aikka showed up on the screen next to her. "Prince Aikka?"

He nodded, then looked at Jordan, who was still fuming. "I merely wanted to ask Jordan a question about his attire..." Everyone braced themselves, prepared for an outburst from the gunner. "Jordan... that yellow color on your right thumb. May I borrow it after the race? I believe it would very much compliment my--" CLICK

Molly, a look of pure horror and disgust apparent on her face, had switched the four-way communication off, leaving Aikka alone in the dark to finish his sentence:

"My sister's new dress..."

**A/N: **I'm really weird...


End file.
